


Until Then

by Tobezilla



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Civil War (Marvel), Love, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobezilla/pseuds/Tobezilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony was never the best at keeping good things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Then

He had fallen in love once before. Though it was effortless to fall for the brilliant Pepper Potts, moving on had been one of the hardest things he had done and that included escaping Afghanistan. No words could describe their love. Together, they moved like water. Both of them going with the flow and doing whatever felt right.

He wasn’t surprised when she decided to end the relationship. Of course, nothing hurt him more than watching his first love walk away but he understood the reasoning behind her decision. So he shoved his hands in his pockets and turned on his heel, heading to wherever life would lead him next.

There were obstacles before he had fallen in love for the second and last time. He fought beside those he considered friends. Some might say he considered them family. For the first time in his life, he belonged to something bigger than himself. He could rely on them to have his back at home and on the battlefield.

Each of them needed to adjust. He could not remember what it was like to return home from work or to emerge from the workshop to find dinner on the table and more than one smiling face to greet him. He should have known his luck would run out.

Tony was never the best at keeping good things.

The second time he fell in love it was with the love of his life. There were the superficial things that made heat pool in his stomach like artistically crafted muscles and virgin blonde hair that looked incredible in his hands.

But hearing uncontrollable laughter in the early morning hours and feeling soft lips press against the back of his neck late at night were what made his heart stutter. He could not remember feeling safe in the presence of another.

Even with Pepper, there was a subconscious fear that she would hurt him. But when he was swallowed whole by strong arms and pressed against a warm chest, those fears vanished.

Maybe that was why he fell in love with Steve Rogers.

The last time he had the right to love him was during a road trip to California. Tony weaved through the cars, speeding towards their destination. The sun had been blinding that morning. The light brighter than Tony had ever seen.

That could have been because of Steve.

He turned his head for a brief moment and was intoxicated by the sight. Steve had thrown his head back to let out a melodic laugh with his arms high above his head. His blue eyes were no longer haunted as they had been at their first meeting. The wind whipped around them, causing his golden hair to dance.

When Steve turned his head to smile at Tony, Tony had never been more positive that he was the love of his life. It was foolish to believe he could have kept Steve.

Tony was never the best at keeping good things.

Crimson painted the world around them as the former lovers and current enemies faced each other on the battlefield. Tony smothered the relentless love and adoration he had for the man, squaring his shoulders.  

Steve leaned forward, exhaling shakily. “I’m sorry, Tony. You know I wouldn’t do this if I had any other choice. But he’s my friend.” He said.

The memories raced throughout his mind. Mouths crashing together with inconceivable passion. Hands reacquainting themselves with familiar territory. Love whispered into the very depths of the darkest parts of their souls. Certainty ringing loud and clear in the space between them.

Tony swallowed the overwhelming need to sob. Instead the helmet snapped over his head and he set his jaw. Maybe in another world they would live happily ever after. Maybe they won’t be Iron Man and Captain America. Maybe they’ll just be Tony and Steve.

But until then, this was the world they lived in. A world Tony would do his best to protect. Even if that meant losing the love of his life.

“So was I.”


End file.
